For many years surgeons have used digital pressure on the eye of a patient being prepared for intraocular surgery such as, for example, cataract surgery and implantation of intraocular lenses. The digital pressure is applied by the surgeon in magnitude and in duration in accord with his experience in creating the "soft eyes" condition helpful as a preconditioning of an eye to be subjected to intraocular surgery. This preconditioning of the eye lowers the intraocular pressure for the surgery and seems to aid in avoiding surgery induced vitreous humor loss. it has been theorized that pressure on the eye prior to intraocular surgery decreases the vitreous humor volume and may compress the retrobulbar fat pad. The result is a lessening of the tendency for the intraocular contents to bulge and escape from the eye during the surgery.
When the pressure to the eye is applied digitally by the surgeon, however, difficulties may arise. The magnitude of the pressure applied digitally varies from surgeon to surgeon, no precise measurement being available. Too much or too long applied pressure can cause dislocated lens within the eye. Because of possible occlusion of the central retinal artery by digital pressure, the pressure must be releived at intervals during its application.
The apparatus of the present invention assures that a precisely predetermined pressure, visually monitored, is applied to the eye being prepared for surgery.